Stitches and Sex
by Asuke23x
Summary: Kidd goes to the doctor for some help, but he gets more then he bargained for! KiddxLaw oneshot. Western AU. Yaoi. Rated M


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Hi, guys! I wanted to post this oneshot in honor of having received 50 reviews on Call Me! Thank you guys so much for your love and support! I wrote this for all of you! I hope you like it! Special thanks to dance of the angels for encouraging me to the end! You are the best, girlie~!

* * *

Kidd gritted his teeth his teeth to mask his pain. Damn that stupid straw hat punk! Even though Kidd had won the fight, it was just by the skin of his teeth. Now, instead of an empty bank, he had a body full of lead, and was buck ass naked on the examination table of the worlds possibly most sexy, yet dismal doctor.

"God damn!" he yelped before he could stop himself.

"Well, that will teach you to get shot, will it not,Sheriff-ya?" the cool voice of the town doctor asked, with a hint of mockery, as he finished digging out another bullet from the meaty part of Kidd's shoulder blade.

Kidd snarled at the raven as he hear the clink of the round clink in the petri dish beside him.

"Don't you have something better to do? Other than harass me?" he asked grumpily, and crossed his arms in front of his face.

Eustass felt the doctor stare intently at his back, but pointedly ignored it.

"Are all the bullets out?" he questioned gruffly. He wanted this to be done.

Eustass hate to admit it, but the longer the doctor touched him, the more the feelings that he had started to recognize for the tattooed man grew. He had been purposely avoiding the doctor after the night that...it happened because of this very reason.

Doctor Trafalgar was quiet for another moment before answering, "Yes, they are."

Kidd grunted in pain as he pushed himself off of his stomach, and swung his feet to the ground.

"Thanks, Doctor. Just patch me up, and I will outta your hair."

Law was silent as he began to sew up Kidd's wounds, the red head hissing in displeasure every time antiseptic was applied, and growled whenever the needle pricked his skin, making it an angry red.

Doctor Trafalgar put the needle down on the table, signalling to Kidd that he was free to go. He grabbed his boxers, and pulled them up his thighs, and was ready to tie the drawstring, when he felt cool hands on his chest pushing him back onto the examination table.

He looked up to see Law staring at him with a look in his gray eyes.

"What?" Kidd questioned as he tied the drawstring, hoping that his shaking hands weren't visible.

"What about my payment, Sheriff-ya?" Trafalgar purred, stepping between Eustass' legs.

Kidd opened his painted mouth, "My money is in my jacket. Don't worry, Doc, you'll get payed."

"Well, Eustass-ya," the raven whispered into Kidd's ear as he leaned forward, "As much I love to take your well earned money, I was thinking of… another way of payment~"

He ran his caramel hands down Kidd's chest, and under the hem of his boxers. Kidd felt his face flush with heat as he remembered the night that started all the damn confusing feelings inside of him.

"T-That was a ONE time thing, Trafalgar!" He said, trying to convince himself more than Law. "Nothing more than a drunken tryst. One that YOU instigated, you bastar- Hmph!"

The sheriff's rant was cut off as a pair of lips captured his own, while one hand gripped his thigh, and the other groped Kidd's member through the flimsy cloth of the underwear.

Kidd sat there, blushing like a God damn virgin while Law murmured silkily, "That's not what your body says, Eustass-ya~" and licked Kidd's bottom lip teasingly.

Eustass opened his mouth to argue, but the doctor took the opportunity to kiss him heatedly, nipping at Kidd's tongue, then sucking on it in apology. Kidd's resolve to resist the doctor was rapidly fading. He moaned into Trafalgar's mouth as a tattooed hand dove under the cloth of his boxers and grabbed his hardening dick.

He was tempted to bite the doctor's tongue in response to his manhandling, but settled on trying to shove the sexy man away from him. He wasn't going to just bend over and take it up the ass. If the doctor was committed, then he needed a work out.

"What the fuck, Trafalgar?" he panted, trying to sound like he didn't want those hands back on his dick, or that soft mouth over his.

Law smirked, and bent toward Kidd again. Kidd thought that he was going to kiss him again, but the doctor put his hands on the sheriff's pale thighs instead. He trailed his long fingers up Kidd's legs, ghosting them over his boxers again, but continued to bring them up his abdomen.

Eustass couldn't stop the shudder the racked through his body at the feel from the man's hands on his skin.

"What.. do you think you are doing?" he asked was becoming harder to think with the doctors skilled hands on him.

Law spread his fingers across Eustass' chest. "Why, taking what is owed to me, Sheriff-ya," he hummed. "Be careful not to rip your stitches," he added in a whisper, as he bit into Kidd's shoulder. "If you do, I'll have to charge you extra~"

Kidd growled at the pain, but it was quickly turned into a gasp as Law tweaked his rosy nipples. Trafalgar grinned, and furthered his administrations by placing his hot mouth on one, swirling it with his tongue, while he rolled the other hard nub between his thumb and index finger.

Eustass arched his back into the other man's touch.

"Ahh.." he whinned into the back of hand as he tried to stifle his noises.

Law's eyelashes brushed against him as the man looked up. He pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting kids nipple in-laws sinful mouth.

" Let me hear you, Eustass- ya", Law whispered sensually. "Doctor's orders~ "

Eustace was panting harder now. "Shut your mouth," he managed to get out before Law rewarded his sass with blowing cold air on his now wet nipple.

" Now, now, Sheriff. Let's not fight, but if you insist…"

Trafalgar pinned Eustass down to the examination table, and before the other man could respond, the raven haired doctor had pulled down his boxers, and had his hot mouth around Kidd's dick.

Despite the new stitches, and the stinging pain they gave him, Kidd arched his hips up in reflex, making his back press heavily into the table. His pale fingers sound purchase in the doctor's soft, raven strands, and clutched him desperately as he tried not to whine.

"God... So hot…" He panted, and nearly lost his shit when Trafalgar and began to run his tongue over the head of his cock, and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked. Kidd was completely at Law's mercy now, and surprisingly the redhead didn't mind if it felt this damn good.

All his blood went down to his hard dick, but just before he went over the edge, Law pulled back and wiped his spit on his shirt sleeve before slowly making his way up Eustass' torso, and captured Kidd's mouth with his own.

Pale hands tangled in dark fabric, and ripped it to shreds until caramel skin, etched with black, was flush with alabaster.

"My, my," the man murmured mockingly against dark lips, "Your tune has changed, wouldn't you say, Sheriff?"

Kidd grabbed Trafalgar's perky ass, and squeezed as he bit the raven's bottom lip in response.

"Are we gonna talk or fuck?" he asked bluntly, ending with a possessive growl. He had had enough of Law's bullshit. If they were doing this, then it was time to cut the crap.

Law moaned into Kidd's mouth in reply to his his crude language, and it was enough encouragement for Kidd to slip his pale fingers under the belt around the other man's slender waist, and helped relieve the good doctor of his constricting pants.

They both groaned into each other's mouth,skin brushing skin, as Kidd hauled Law onto his lap. The feeling had them attacking each other's mouths, their teeth clacking together in passion.

Law adjusted himself so that he straddled Kidd, and began to rock his narrow hips back and forth, rutting against him. Kidd's hands went to both their dicks, rubbing them together in rhythm to Law's thrusts.

The said man threw his head back, his mouth opening in a gasp, exposing his flawless caramel throat to Kidd, tempting him to graze his teeth over it, and leave his mark for all to see. Instead, he licked his way down that beautiful skin till he came in contact with a dusky nipple. He started to roll the bud under his tongue when he was roughly shoved back. Before he could protest, Law had Kidd's fingers in his mouth, and was sucking on them almost urgently.

The red head looked at Trafalgar with lust filled eyes, and shuddered at the sight of the man on his lap.

"God, I want you," he all but begged as the lanterns of the clinic flickered, casting long shadows across the room, and the man above him.

Law hummed, and pulled the pale fingers from his mouth, bringing them down to his back side. Kidd's pulse jumped as he inserted a finger, and heard the most primal growl from Law that he had ever heard in his life.

"Hurry up, Eustass-ya," Law scolded, digging his nails into the pale skin beneath him.

Eustass had no objections to Law's demand, and eagerly obliged him. He felt the man above him go rigid as he inserted a second finger, and began scissoring the tight hole loose for much… bigger things…but it wasn't in his nature to rush perfection, so he decided he would take his time.

Law writhed and moaned as he thrust his fingers in and out slowly, forcing the raven to meet him with his own thrusts, and made their pelvis' smack together. Kidd grinned, his painted mouth itching to claim every bit of skin that showed.

He sat up, and adjusted Law so that the raven's back was against his chest, then he guided the other man onto his knees as he added a third finger.

Law moaned, as he tried to thrust his hips to meet Kidd's fingers, and the red head couldn't take it any more. He withdrew his hand, and just as Trafalgar was about to bitch at him, he slammed his rock hard cock into the man beneath him.

"AHHA….NMPH….," the raven exclaimed in a near scream as Kidd filled him to the hilt.

The other man was trembling now with pleasure, and probably some pain as he growled, "Move already!"

Eustass smirked, and obliged the sexy man now beneath him.

"You didn't put up much of a fight~" the redhead said as he draped himself over the lean man's back to whisper in his ear. "Could it be that you like it rough? Hmm? That you like it when somebody does this to you?"

He then grabbed ahold of Law's neglected cock, and began to pump it in time to his movements. Law arched into Kidd's touch, his hips still trying to make the pounding inside of him more intense.

"You are so fucking tight, Trafalgar," Kidd hissed as he began to pick up his pace.

He adjusted his legs to better fit the table, and the movement caused Law to arch violently back onto to Kidd's cock in pleasure as he gasped and panted out in the most slutty voice imaginable.

"Right there, Eustass! Do that again! Oh, God! Yes, right there!"

Law reached behind him over his shoulders, and grabbed onto Kidd's wild red locks as he was pounded, his prostate getting hit with every thrust. Kidd's dick got harder and harder every time he pulled in and out of the raven, making him try harder and harder to keep himself from coming too quickly.

His body was covered in sweat, his skin flush with heat, and as he neared its climax, he yanked Law's head to turn toward him, and kissed him hot and wet. He sucked on the raven's tongue, his lips, his neck, and his shoulder, making his way steadily down Trafalgar's back, licking paths over every tattoo his mouth could find.

He bit and sucked on the caramel skin, knowing that he had left marks, and not caring. Law was gasping and panting harder with every harsh nip and suck on his skin, his usual cool and collected voice hot and needy with passion as his lover ravaged him.

"Jesus, Kidd!" " Law panted so loudly, it was almost a shout, "I think I'm gonna come!"

And come he did. The tightening around Kidd's dick was the final straw in making him reach his own peak, and he soon came after, filling Law with his seed.

Both men were panting harshly as they came down from their orgasms; Kidd was exhausted beyond belief with every that had happened today, and Law because he had just had his brains fucked out by a man he had been fantasizing about since he caught the sheriff banging a prostitute behind the bar, and imagining himself as the whore that had been so mercilessly fucked.

Kidd pulled out after catching his breath, and laid back on the examination table. Law got up, and swayed over to a wool blanket that was being stored in a near by cupboard, and made his way back, aware of the amber eyes that followed his every movement with such an intensity that his almost made him hard again just looking at the doctor.

He crawled on top of Eustass, laying his head on the man's broad chest, and Kidd felt him hum in satisfaction, the smug bastard.

Kidd kissed the top of the dark head of hair, and sighed as he asked, "Is this what you planned from the start?"

Law lifted his head up to look at Eustass, and licked a stripe from his collar bone up to his ear, and then whispered into it, "Of course not. If I had wanted you, I would have taken you the moment you staggered in here all full of holes~"

Kidd shivered, his cock twitching already.

"I don't believe you," he said, looking down at Law's mischievous grin, and kissed him with just his lips.

The man kissed him back just as sweetly for a moment before pulling away.

"I guess you'll never know," he purred, and placed his head back down, relaxing and falling asleep to redhead's rhythmic breaths, and steady heart beat.


End file.
